Holiday Season
by xOwleX
Summary: A collection of oneshots about either Daddies Cloud and Leon and their son Sora during the holiday season or just about Cloud and Leon. Basically just a lot of cute family fluffiness around the winter holidays. Other characters will be in here as well. :)
1. Gingerbread Men

Hey guys! I'm back! I know that I should be working on the next chapter of Neap Tides...but I couldn't help myself! I have been in such a holiday mood that I just HAD to write about my babies and their baby. xD

I really hope that you enjoy this collection of oneshots!

Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, Disney, or the characters.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Are you even making these right?" Leon asked as he looked over Cloud's shoulder.<p>

The blonde was furiously stirring the ingredients for the gingerbread cookies inside of a bowl. "I sure hope so." He grunted, "I've just been following the directions from the cook book, so I couldn't have messed up too bad."

Leon did a once over and pulled his lips to the side, eyeing the mush skeptically. Leaning up against the counter as his husband set the bowl down he quickly snuck a finger into the batter, bringing it up to his lips for a brief taste test. Almost automatically he wanted to spit it out. There was so much molasses that it made him want to vomit.

Cloud turned to his husband in concern as Leon quickly moved to the trashcan and spit out the raw dough. "Oh Hyne, Cloud. That was horrible." He brought the back of his hand to his mouth, wiping away whatever was left.

"Well gee, Leon. What do you think?" He asked, putting his hands on his hips. "You just ate raw cookie dough."

Leon walked over to the fridge and took a swig of water, washing out the awful taste from his mouth. "I know." He stated, putting the bottle of water back in the refrigerator, "And normally raw cookie dough is amazing, but _that_…" He gestured to the bowl on the counter, "That was anything but a Christmas cookie."

Cloud scowled over at the brunette and turned toward the bowl. He had been working on making these gingerbread cookies all morning so they would be ready when it was time to pick Sora up from Riku's house. He sighed as he moved to grab the container of mixed ingredients, bringing it over to the trashcan to dump out the horrid contents.

"We can try again, Cloud. Sora doesn't need to be picked up till five." Leon walked over to his husband and rubbed his shoulders reassuringly. It was only noon, so they had plenty of time, and they really wanted to surprise their son with some baked goodies when he got home.

Cloud let out a defeated sigh and turned toward Leon, blue eyes meeting soft grey, "Do you think that he would be able to tell the difference between homemade cookies and store bought?" He smirked sheepishly.

Leon sauntered over toward him and brought their bodies closer together. "You want to know what I think?" He bent down and placed a soft kiss on Cloud's nose, his strong hands holding onto Cloud's waist.

Cloud looked up at him and smirked, "What?"

"I think that you suck at baking and should let me try." Leon stated, moving away from Cloud and bringing down a clean bowl from the cabinet.

Cloud scoffed and leaned back against the island in the middle of their kitchen, glaring at the back of his husband's head.

Leon was working on baking these cookies like it was some huge project he had to have finished for a client at work: measuring everything down the dot, and making sure that it was perfectly proportioned, and most importantly, that the dough tasted good.

Once he had finished his master piece he turned to Cloud who had taken refuge on the couch, watching a random show on the T.V.

Leon sighed and wrapped up the dough before placing it in the fridge for three hours. He made sure to set the alarm before plopping himself down on the couch, effectively scaring the living daylights out of his husband.

"Geez, Leon." Cloud growled out, scooting as far away from Leon as the couch would allow.

Leon rolled his eyes, "Come on, Cloud. What did I do?"

The blonde man just pulled his knees up to his chest as he stared blankly at the television screen.

Leon waited a couple more minutes for Cloud to answer, and whenever it became clear that he wasn't going to get a response out of the other man he jumped up and pinned Cloud in the corner of the couch. "Now you _have_ to tell me what's wrong." He smirked.

Cloud just glared at him before directing his gaze elsewhere. With a reluctant sigh, he spoke, "It's…it's just that _both_ of us were going to make Sora's cookies." He leaned his head on his arm, "Instead, I was just kicked out of the kitchen."

Leon chuckled lightly and rested his head on Cloud's. They stayed in a moment of silence until Cloud shifted, leaning to mold himself into Leon's hold.

It was then Leon got an idea, "Hey," he said, moving to run his fingers through Cloud's blonde spikes, "I have an idea."

"Hm..?" Cloud hummed, closing his eyes as he rested his head on Leon's shoulder.

"Well, the gingerbread has to set in the refrigerator for three hours…"

Cloud grunted, clearly disinterested.

"And that means," he moved to shift Cloud so that he was now on top of the younger man, "that we can have some holiday fun of our own." Leon smirked, his bangs falling in his face as he looked down at his husband.

Cloud just stared nonchalantly back before letting out a huff and smiling coyly up at the love of his life. "And what exactly did you have in mind?"

* * *

><p>When the alarm went off, signaling that the dough had set, both men had just come in from their snowball fight outside. "Well would you look at that," Leon smiled, "Perfect timing."<p>

Cloud smirked back as he toed off his boots, followed by his coat and hat, all of them covered in snow.

Both men's cheeks were still red from the cold as they got undressed and switched into more comfortable attire. They then proceeded to preheat the oven to its designated temperature and roll out the dough, using the cookie cutters to cut out little gingerbread men shapes. Both Leon and Cloud carefully picked up the little doughy men, placing them onto the cookie sheets that were ready to go into the oven. Once they had a couple trays full, they placed them into the oven and set the timer once again.

Leon looked over at Cloud, who in turn looked back. Leon brought him in close, the other's bum set right up against the oven dials.

Leon took Cloud's face in his hands and softly rubbed his thumb over Cloud's lower lip, "You smell like Christmas." He smiled.

Cloud grinned and leaned up, meeting Leon halfway into a passionate kiss.

During their session Cloud felt something up against his backside. He affectively adjusted his position, not noticing that he had unknowingly moved a dial, thus turning up the temperature of the oven.

Both men seemed to not notice it.

When it was almost five Cloud left the house to go pick up Sora, and Leon was getting the table ready for dinner. It wasn't until the timer for the cookies was almost up when he smelt something burning. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion for a moment until his eyes shot open and he turned to the oven. "Oh no." He rushed over toward it and pulled open the oven door, automatically black smoke filled the kitchen and the fire alarm went off. Leon coughed and quickly moved to open up a few windows, airing out the place. Once the smoke had cleared Leon peered into the dark desolate oven, and there, burnt to a crisp, were the gingerbread men. Some of them were even on fire and Leon had to quickly blow them out before something even more catastrophic happened.

"Alright Sora, Daddy Leon and I have a surprise for you." Cloud cooed, ushering his son inside as he shut the door behind him.

"What, what, what?" the five year old boy ran into the kitchen and stared, dumbfounded, at his Daddy Leon before quickly covering his nose in disgust at the smell of beyond burnt cookies.

"Leon, what the…" Cloud said, quickly running into the kitchen before staring in surprise at his husband. He couldn't control his laughter as he picked up his son and rested him in his arms.

"Daddy, it smells bad. Was this my surprise?" Sora asked, looking innocent and confused.

Cloud smiled down at him and kissed his temple, "Well it sure was a surprise."

Leon just glared at him as he moved passed his family before grabbing his coat and his car keys, "Come on." He said, opening up the door.

Cloud followed with Sora still in his arms, "Daddy where are we going?" he asked Leon.

His brunette father huffed dejectedly before finally admitting defeat, "To the bakery."

* * *

><p>Yay! first one down and plenty more to go! I just love writing these little oneshots you guys. ^-^ And please don't hesitate to leave a review! they make my day! :D<p> 


	2. Baby's First Christmas

And I'm back! And I know...I should be updating Neap Tides...I WILL GET TO IT I PROMISE! Because GOOD NEWS! I'm on break and all of my finals are over! :D so this means that I have time to write fanfiction! :) But I really hope that you all enjoy this prompt. I got this idea when I was looking through my own baby album and stumbled upon my very first time ever seeing Christmas lights. Anywhosers, I really hope that you all enjoy this little one shot!

Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own Disney, Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy or it's characters.

Now, Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Leon was holding their seven month old adoptive son, Sora, in his arms while Cloud was rummaging through the Christmas boxes. Both men were excited, even though their outward appearances didn't show it. This would be their very first Christmas together as a family.<p>

Leon was bobbing slightly on the heels of his feet, making gentle rocking motions for their son, trying to get him to go to sleep.

Cloud was maneuvering the Christmas decorations around very carefully, trying to not make a lot of noise so as to not wake up the little one. He was taking out all of the ornaments that the couple had collected throughout the years, even saving some from when they were kids themselves. Cloud smiled as he found his husband's ornament. It was made out of ceramics and in the shape of a star. It had a picture of a four year old Leon (back then Squall) and his sister Ellone on it, and right above the portrait was the light green scrawling of 'Edea's Orphanage'.

Cloud straightened up and turned around to face his family. Leon had slowed his rocking movements and was softly patting the blanket that their son was snuggly wrapped in. Cloud walked over to them, holding up the special ornament.

Grey-blue eyes moved away from their hold on the baby and moved to look at the younger man. The ornament caught his eyes and he smiled. He missed Ellone. He only got to see her a couple times a year due to them living in different locations, but he knew for sure that they would both see each other for Christmas. Leon then jerked his head slightly in the direction toward Sora in his arms, a soft smile tugging at his lips. Both men were too afraid to speak, afraid they might wake up their little angel. Instead, Cloud softly laid the ornament down on the couch before holding out his arms in front of Leon, asking to take their son so he could bring him to his crib.

Leon was thankful, his arms were getting tired and heavy from having to hold him for so long.

Cloud gladly took their son into his arms and smiled down at his sleeping face. He couldn't wait for their first Christmas together.

Leon watched the retreating form of his husband go up the stairs as he moved to tackle the tangled Christmas lights. These were always a pain every year. After getting beyond frustrated he moved over toward the big rectangular box that held their Christmas tree. After bringing out his pocket knife he cut through the duct tape that held the box together. They used this tree every year since they had moved in together, and it meant a lot to both of them.

Leon then sat back on his heels as he took out the top part of the tree (it came in three sections) and started to 'fluff' out the branches. He was concentrating so hard to make sure each side was perfect that he tensed when he felt the calloused hands of his husband giving him a shoulder massage.

He looked up to see the younger man smirking down at him before moving to grab the bottom part of the tree out of the box.

Blue eyes looked around the living room, "Where do you think we should put it this year?" he asked.

Leon pulled his lips to the side. He hadn't really thought about that. They liked to put it in a new spot every year, but after living with each other for so long they had put it in every place the living room would allow.

Leon shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know." He sighed, leaning his chin on the palm of his hand. Cloud leaned back on the carpeted floor, looking around their house, "We could always put it in our favorite spot." he smiled, turning toward his husband. Leon rolled his eyes. After about the third year of living together both men had found the perfect spot for the tree, but they kept moving it just to make sure that another spot wouldn't be better.

"Sure, Cloud, go ahead." He nodded toward the blonde.

Cloud smiled and stood up, moving to place the base of the tree in the corner between their fireplace and the television. Once it was set in place, with the tree skirt underneath it, both men handled the bottom portion of the tree, trying to place it into its socket. After that was finished, they proceeded to place on the middle piece, followed by the uppermost part of the artificial pine. They made sure to connect the light sockets to each section so when they plugged it in all of the tree's body would light up as bright as…well, as bright as a Christmas tree.

Cloud grabbed the chord at the bottom of the tree and placed it in the wall socket not too far away, and as expected, the tree was aglow with multi-colored lights. Both Leon and Cloud turned to one another and smiled, both having the same idea. They wouldn't put any ornaments on until Sora was awake, this way they would be able to decorate the tree together as a family.

For about two hours both men sat in silence. They were watching a Christmas show that was on the television before they heard a tiny cry come from the baby monitor on the coffee table. Both Leon and Cloud couldn't wait for their son to get his very first glimpse at Christmas lights. Leon moved over to unplug the tree while Cloud went up to get their son; they wanted to surprise him with the sudden glow of lights.

Not too long after, Cloud was bringing down a now awake Sora with a fresh new diaper. The blonde man was cradling him carefully, gently caressing his back. Sora was wiggling in his daddy's grasp, trying to grab at the stray pieces of his blonde father's hair. Cloud chuckled and moved his head out of his son's reach before placing him on the couch. It took a while for Sora to notice that there was a new piece of furniture in the living room, but once he did, he crawled across the couch until he reached the arm. He sat up on his knees, cocking his head to the side, inspecting the new addition to the décor.

Cloud moved around to the plug-in while Leon went and grabbed the digital camera that they always had at the ready. Once Leon was in position and Sora's eyes were still trying to figure out what the piney mass was, Cloud plugged in the Christmas lights. Deep blue eyes went wide, his tiny mouth open in wonder as he stared at the magic that was before him. He reached out his little hands to touch the tree, curious as to what it was.

Cloud moved around to sit on the couch, pointing at the Christmas tree with Sora.

"So Sora, do you like it?" he asked, his voice subconsciously going up in pitch. The little baby just turned to him, eyes still wide as he pointed at the tree again and started giggling and moving his body up and down. Meanwhile, Leon didn't miss a shot. Each precious moment with his son on his very first Christmas was captured in time forever.

Cloud then turned to Leon as their son was still gaping at the tree, "Do you think we should grab the video camera too?"

Leon gasped as his eyes went wide with panic, "Cloud! Why didn't we think of that _first_?!" Leon yelled, proceeding to go run to the cabinet where they kept the video camera as well as the numerous tapes of their son that they had already developed. "Don't let him move, we have to capture this moment!"

Cloud laughed as Leon came back with the camera already rolling, not missing a beat.

"I want him to put the star on the tree, Leon." Cloud smiled, looking over at their beautiful baby boy.

"Of course." Leon replied.

A couple hours later both men were settled on the couch, their son playing with his toys on the floor. On the tree was a new ornament, one that they had made a few weeks earlier; a lovely family portrait of Leon, Cloud and Sora all dressed in holiday attire. On the bottom of the ornament it read "Baby's First Christmas".

* * *

><p>Now I also will be doing some little one shots here based where Leon is Jewish and invites Cloud to his family's Hanukkah celebrations and Cloud is very confused because he doesn't understand what anyone is saying because he does not speak Hebrew...but he is now part of the family! xD That is why this collection of oneshots is called "Holiday Seasons" and not "Christmas Seasons". :) or...it should really have been called "Winter Seasons"...but you all get the idea. :) So I really hope that you all enjoyed this oneshot! :)<p> 


	3. Hanukkah in Winhill

Whoohoo! I posted this before Hanukkah is over! xD that was actually done unintentionally...oh well.

Now I only have two family members who are Jewish and they live far away from me and I hardly ever talk to them...so everything relating to Hanukkah and Judaism is from good ol' Google. I don't think that I have ever researched a holiday this much before!

So please let me know if I made any major mistakes! Dx I'm so sorry if I did, but I really tried to learn!

Okay, anyway, I really hope that you enjoy this story! and I will go ahead and give you the things that I marked with an *.

first *Bartz: from Final Fantasy 5 and Dissidia. second *sufganiyot: a powdered sugar donut

Also,

**English/_Hebrew _**just so you guys are aware when they transition! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or Kingdom Hearts or anything...in fact I don't even think any characters from Kingdom Hearts are in here...oh well...Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"It won't be that bad, I promise." Leon encouraged his fiancé as he kept making casual glances to make sure that the gifts for the children, especially the gift for his mother, were all safe in the back seat.<p>

Cloud sighed, "You say that, Leon. But at all of my family gatherings there are fights breaking out if someone even looks at you the wrong way."

Leon smirked, "Yeah, well Hanukkah is a special celebration. Besides, your family practices Yule more than they do actual Christmas." Cloud couldn't disagree there. He was raised in a religious family, but as he got older they lost touch with it. He didn't understand religion really, but he still believed in some sort of higher power, and no matter what, he respected other people's beliefs. "Besides, that doesn't mean that we don't throw punches at _other_ family gatherings."

Cloud sighed as they pulled into the small village of Winhill. He's only ever heard about it through Leon, "I'm just afraid I'm going to offend someone, or make a fool of myself." He said, resting his chin in the palm of his hand.

"Oh, come on, Cloud, my parents love you and _I _love you. Even if you spill wine on the Rabbi you will still be accepted here." Leon turned the wheel of his car down a quiet road. Cloud took to looking at all of the houses with lights in the window.

"What are those things called again? Menorahs?" Cloud asked, taking in the quiet snowy scenery.

"Well actually menorahs only hold seven candles. We use Hanukkiahs, which hold 9, during Hanukkah. Menorahs are used throughout the rest of the year though."

Cloud held back a chuckle as they pulled on the side of the road in front of a quaint house. There were cars parked all in the driveway and on the other side of the street. "Oh well excuse me. How dare I make a mistake about a religion that I have never practiced?" He feigned hurt.

Leon just rolled his eyes as he put the car in park and turned off the engine. Although when he looked at Cloud he realized that his whole demeanor had changed. He was back to fidgeting around in his seat and taking short breaths.

Leon knew that his husband-to-be didn't do so well in places where he didn't know anyone. If he and Leon were invited to a gathering where they both didn't know anyone then that would be different. They would make conversation together and most likely leave without anyone noticing. But here, Cloud was going to be the only outcast. He only knew Leon and his parents. Not anyone else. He didn't know what to say or how to act around them. He didn't want to seem ignorant and stupid and end up being the laughing stock of Hanukkahs yet to come. He knew that he had Leon there with him to talk to, but he also knew that his fiancé would be going around greeting everyone, even people he didn't know, so he couldn't keep Leon to himself for the whole evening.

This place and this atmosphere are close to being comfort zones for Leon. But Cloud however, was feeling extremely out of place. He would be in a house full of people he didn't know and traditions that he wasn't familiar with, and by how Leon was talking to his father on the phone earlier, they would all most likely be speaking in Hebrew as well. A language which Cloud also knew nothing about.

Leon brought up the back of his gloved hand to Cloud's cheek, effectively grabbing his attention. "Cloud." He spoke softly, "Everything is going to be okay. If you start to get anxiety then you can always tell me. You know that." He moved closer to brush his lips against his fiancé's. "Besides, if you need to take a walk to get away from everything, the night is beautiful and this town is simple to navigate. Plus, you might be able to enjoy a couple traditional Hanukkah songs coming from the other houses if they sing loud enough."

Cloud tried to chuckle at that but instead opted for taking in a deep breath and letting it out, nodding slightly as Leon pecked him on the lips again before moving out of the car to grab the gifts.

'_Here goes nothing.' _Cloud thought as he exited the car and helped with the gifts as well.

The snow crunched underneath their feet as they made their way up to the front door, muffled chatter coming from the other side. Leon managed to maneuver the gifts to where he had a free hand to ring the doorbell before turning to his lover and offering a small reassuring smile.

Cloud was trying not to focus on anything but that smile as the door opened and Leon's beautiful mother stepped aside. "Oh my boys!" Raine smiled as she helped take the gifts from her son and future son-in-law. "You finally made it!"

Leon stepped inside and shrugged off his snowy coat. "Well we would have been here on time if _someone _could have figured out what to wear." He playfully glared at the other man.

Cloud chuckled nervously as he followed suit, "Sorry, but I don't exactly own anything that's festive for this holiday."

"Oh sweetheart you don't have to wear anything special. You look fine." Raine smiled over her shoulder at her son's partner. Under his coat he was dressed in a nice white dress shirt with black slacks. Cloud offered her a thankful smile as he, too, started to take off his coat.

"Uncle Leon! Uncle Leon!" a small kid ran up to them out of nowhere before throwing himself into the brunet's arms.

"Hey, Bartz*," Leon smiled and lifted the child up by his bum as he hugged his nephew, "How have you been?"

"Bartz!" A female voice came from the crowd in the living room.

"Hey Ellone." Leon greeted his adoptive sister, kissing her on the cheek.

"Oh, hello, Leon. _How have you been?" _She asked, transitioning into Hebrew.

"_I've been well."_ Leon smiled, placing Bart back down on the floor.

"_Bartz, sweety, go play with the other kids alright? I need to catch up with your uncle." _

"_But moooom!"_

"_Bartz." _

"Hmmf" the small boy grumbled as he had to go play with the other kids.

"_I'm sorry about that Squall. He was just so excited to see you." _She grinned, holding her arms across her stomach.

"_I can see why. I haven't seen him in a couple months." _He chuckled, placing his hands in his pocket.

Cloud just stood back behind him, trying to not sway back on his heels. He didn't want to seem like he felt uncomfortable so he took to looking at the decorations around the house. Some Stars of David here, some blue and white streamers there. It was simple yet nice.

"_-and this is my fiancé, _Cloud_." _

Cloud perked up at the mention of his name and turned to the two siblings. Leon's sister looked at him with ecstatic eyes as she ran over to him and hugged him around the shoulders. _"Oh, my goodness, it's so good to finally meet you!" _She squealed.

Even though Cloud couldn't understand a single thing that this woman had said, he knew that she was excited about something. But still, if anything it made him even more uncomfortable that they were talking about him when they knew that he couldn't understand.

"He doesn't speak Hebrew, sis." Leon chuckled, walking over to the duo.

"Huh?" Ellone looked Cloud up and down, "Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't even realize that I was speaking in it! It's just so common for me that I forget sometimes, my apologies!"

"It's uhm…it's okay." Cloud coughed, "but if you don't mind me asking…what were you guys talking about that had to do with me?"

"Well he told me that you are going to be my future brother-in-law, silly!" she squealed again as she wrapped her arms around him. If anything she acted more excited about it than the men were.

"_Ellone, dear! Would you mind helping me with the latkes?" _Raine's voice called from the kitchen.

Ellone pulled back and called out, _"I'm coming, mother!" _she turned back around and brought her hands back to her sides, "Well, I have to go help out with dinner. Make yourself at home, Cloud! It was absolutely wonderful to finally meet you!" She grinned, waving goodbye as she made her way through the maze of people and snacks.

Cloud took in a deep breath and turned to Leon, who met his gaze. "She likes you."

Cloud chuckled at that, "I can tell." Leon smirked and put his arm around Cloud's waist, "So do you mind showing me around?"

Leon nodded and walked them over toward a table where there were glasses of different kinds of beverages being served. "Here." Leon handed him a drink that he knew his fiancé would like before grabbing himself one and starting to give a grand tour of everyone who was there. "Just letting you know though, we don't drink alcohol until after we light the hanukkiah." Cloud frowned down at his drink at that before taste testing the non-alcoholic cider.

"Well," Leon started, taking a sip of his drink as well, "A lot of these guys are people who I grew up around. For example, that's Selphie. She used to live next door to us." He pointed to a petite girl who was bouncing up and down. "And the man next to her is Irvine. He's been pining after her ever since middle school."

Cloud nodded his head, trying to remember names as he followed Leon's glass which he used to point in the direction of who he was talking about.

"That couple over there are the headmasters of our Hebrew school. Rabbi Cid and his wife, Edea Kramer. They were practically like second parents growing up."

Cloud took notice that the gentleman, now known as Cid, was wearing a cap on his head. "Hey, Leon."

"Hm?"

"That cap that he is wearing…it's traditional right? Why aren't you wearing one?" Cloud raised his eyebrow as he took a small sip of his drink.

Leon smirked, "The Kippah? Yeah, it's traditional for men to wear it. I just personally don't want to."

Cloud raised an eyebrow at him before shrugging his shoulders.

"I mean, nothing is wrong with it, but I could just never get it to stay on my head."

"He's right, you know. No amount of clips or Velcro could keep it on." A female voice came from behind them.

The two men turned around at the interruption before Leon's grey eyes went wide, "Oh, wow, Rinoa! It's so great to see you!" Leon smiled and moved to give her a hug. "It's been so long."

Rinoa smiled, wrapping her arms around Leon's neck. "It really has, Squall, it's good to see you too."

Cloud raised an eyebrow, "Rinoa? Your ex?" He hoped that he didn't sound too offended, but he was pretty put off.

Leon smiled nervously, not really anticipating this meeting. "Uh, hehe, yeah. Uhm, Rinoa, this is Cloud, my fiancé. Cloud, Rinoa." He put his hand on Rinoa's back, nudging her forward. She could practically feel the blond man's distaste for her. Nevertheless she put on her best smile and stuck out her hand, "Pleased to meet you, Cloud."

Cloud eyed her up and down. He didn't particularly like shaking the hand of someone who has slept with his partner, and Leon could sense that. A simple "Hey" was all Rinoa got in return. Cloud didn't even extend his hand. The brunette laughed nervously as she brought her hand back to her side, "Well uhm…he seems…cheery. _If not a bit of an asshole." _

Cloud glared at her even further whenever she started speaking in Hebrew. Although he couldn't speak it, he could tell that she had just insulted him in one way or another.

Leon brought his hand up to his face and massaged his brows, "Yeah…whatever." He could understand Cloud's current mood but at the same time he was starting to wish that he hadn't brought him here if he was going to cause problems.

Rinoa turned back to Leon and gave him an unsure pull of her lips before moving passed them, moving on to make conversation with other guests.

Leon walked over to Cloud and moved to put his hand on his shoulder, but stopped when Cloud flinched. "Hey, you know that whatever feelings we had for each other are gone, right? As in completely disappeared?"

Cloud rolled his eyes, "That's not the point, Leon. The point is that you too had a long term relationship, and once that ended you guys are still great friends." He took another sip of his drink, "How can I not be a little suspicious about that?"

Leon gave him a look of disbelief, "Are you kidding me, Cloud? That's ridiculous! That relationship ended years ago! We were friends to begin with, then took it further and then in the end realized that we would be better off as friends." He put his hands on his hips. "You don't see me getting jealous when you go out with Zack all the time."

Cloud rolled his eyes, "Oh please, that is _way_ different."

Leon raised an eyebrow and gave him a scolding look. To be honest, neither man liked to admit that they were the jealous type, even though they both knew it. Leon took in a deep breath and walked right up to Cloud, giving him the glare of a lifetime before sneaking down and kissing him lovingly on the lips. That kiss was all it took to re-explain it to Cloud in a way he would understand. That kiss said, 'I love you and only you.'

Whenever Leon pulled back he could tell that Cloud was ashamed by the way that he had acted. His bright blue eyes looked up into a hypnotizing grey, "I should go apologize to her….shouldn't I?" He didn't even wait for a response as he let out a breath he didn't realize that he was holding before weaving in and out of the crowd to go find Leon's ex.

The brunet shook his head and smirked before heading over to a group of children who were playing dreidel. He would watch them play until dinner was ready.

* * *

><p>Right as the food was finished cooking, the head of the household, and Leon's father, Laguna clapped to grab everyone's attention. <em>"Alright! Good evening everyone!"<em>

"_Good evening!"_

"_Now, I know that you all are hungry, because I am starved, but as you know, before we can partake in my wife's lovely cooking, we must light the hannukiah!"_

Cloud was standing next to Leon as everyone started clapping. He just pursed his lips together and swayed back on his feet, not knowing what on earth was happening, although he didn't have to wait that long to find out. A couple seconds later everyone was being herded into the main room where there was an unlit candelabra by the windowsill. _'I'm just going to assume that is the hanukka candle thing…yup. That's my story and I'm sticking to it….' _Cloud thought to himself.

Once everyone was positioned in a horseshoe like shape and all of the kids had calmed down Laguna spoke again. _"Now if our Rabbi could come and do the honors for us?"_

Cid Kramer made his way through the mass of people before standing at the front near the hanukkiah. Everyone became silent as he started speaking in Hebrew and Cloud looked around to see everyone with their heads bowed. He did the same, although he didn't know if he should since he didn't understand what was going on. He didn't want to be disrespectful by acting like he was a part of their religion. He was saved though when he felt the calloused hand of his fiancé rub circles against his wrist. It calmed him down tremendously.

After a couple more seconds of Rabbi Cid speaking the blessings in Hebrew everyone lifted up their heads.

"_And now I have a special request." _Laguna spoke up. _"Now some of you may not know this, but my boy will be getting married soon." _

The room erupted into catcalls and applauses as people turned to see the couple. Leon slapped his hand over his face at what his father was saying while Cloud was staring off at some blue and white lights that were strung about the house, not a clue in the world as to what was going on.

"_Hey, calm down everyone, calm down." _Laguna spoke up again. _"Now we are all family here. Either by blood, marriage or by faith. And now we are about to gain one more member." _Laguna motioned for his wife to come from the back, bringing the box of candles for the hanukkiah. Once Raine made her way up to stand next to her husband she opened up the box.

Leon groaned internally at what was about the happen. It happened whenever Ellone brought home her fiancé as well.

"_Squall, dear? Will you come place the candles?" _Raine called angelically from the front.

Leon grunted in affirmation as he moved from his spot next to Cloud and up to the front of the room.

Cloud's eyes followed his betrothed up to the front. _'Oh that's sweet. He's putting the candles in the Hanukkah thingy.'_He smirked softly before putting his hands in his pockets.

Once Leon was finished with the set up, he moved to go stand back in his spot but his mother gripped the back of his shirt.

"Ah, ah, ah. Not yet, sweetheart." Raine cooed.

Leon growled at all of the snickers that were coming from the crowed, but they were immediately silenced with one glance of his infamous glare.

"_And now, everyone please welcome, my future son-in-law, Cloud Strife."_ Laguna praised.

Cloud's ears perked up and his cheeks turned red at the sound of his name being called.

This time Leon batted his hand away from his mother as he went to retrieve his petrified fiancé.

"Leon." Cloud whispered sharply, "What the hell is going on?"

Leon rolled his eyes, "Trust me, I'm about just as excited as you are."

Cloud helplessly followed his partner's tug on his arm, arriving at the front of the group of people.

Whenever he got there and stood in front of Raine he noticed that there were three candles that were still in the box. "Sweetheart, you are a part of our family now." Raine smiled sweetly as she handed Cloud one of the candles, "Would you do the honors of lighting the hanukkiah?"

Cloud gulped nervously as he took the candle stick. He didn't need to turn around to know that all eyes were on him. His hands were fidgety as Rabbi Cid held out the light for him to ignite the wick.

Once it was lit he started to light the candles, but was immediately stopped by Leon's hand. He tried to pretend that he wasn't hearing the snickers of the children coming from behind him.

"You start at this end." Leon said smoothly, his voice erasing any anxiety that Cloud was feeling at the moment as Leon's hand guided his own, lighting the six candles that were on the Hanukkiah. It was only the sixth day of Hanukkah and the only day this year that they all could come together as family and friends. Normally they held their big party on the seventh day while everyone spent the rest of the days with their own families and their own hanukkiahs.

Once Leon guided Cloud's hand to the last candle that needed to be lit, he instructed him to put the stick that was in his hand in the center of the candelabra.

Whenever Cloud fit the candle snuggly into its space he released a breath that he didn't know he was holding….again. And then the whole room erupted into an applause. Some were cheering because the hanukkiah was lit, other's for the happy couple, but a good majority were clapping because this meant that they could finally eat dinner.

As the crowd of people started heading into the dining room Leon took Cloud's chin in his hand and brought his lips up to meet his in a chaste kiss. "Thank you for coming." He smiled, resting his forehead on his fiancé's.

Cloud smiled and kissed him back. "Anything for you."

"_Boys!" _Raine called, popping out from the dining room, "You better hurry or all of the sufganiyot* are going to be gone!"

At that Leon practically shoved Cloud out of the way so he could make his way to the counter to get to the traditional treat.

Cloud's eyes were wide as he turned around and walked back into the kitchen, Raine guiding him to his seat. She was even nice enough to make him a plate of all of their traditional foods before they disappeared into hungry mouths. "Thank you so much, Raine." Cloud smiled, reaching for his glass.

"Of course dear. I want this to be a Hanukkah that you will never forget." She grinned as she planted a sweet kiss to his cheek.

Cloud turned and smiled at her retreating figure back into the kitchen. Through the square space in the wall that separated the dining room from the kitchen he saw people fighting over who picked the biggest latke first and who put two short ribs on their plate instead of one. As people started to be seated around him with their own plates of food Cloud realized that he didn't feel much like an outsider anymore. People were patting him on the shoulder and ruffling his hair in congratulations. He smiled again as Irvine started up a conversation with him.

"You know, you have to be careful with Leon around this time of year." Irvine said, picking up a forkful of food and shoving it in his mouth.

Cloud smirked and raised an eyebrow, "Oh yeah? Why?"

Irvine sent him a soft smile as he pointed back into the kitchen. When Cloud turned his head again he saw Leon picking a fight with a kid over who got the first sufganiyot out of the new batch that just came out of the fryer. They were arguing in Hebrew, but that didn't make Leon's powdered sugar face any less adorable. Cloud grinned as he caught Leon's eye, who sheepishly coughed into his hand and went to grab a towel to wipe off his face.

Cloud looked down at his left hand at his engagement ring, hearing all of the holiday arguments that are bound to happen to matter what religion you follow. A shallow chuckle escaped his lips as he looked back up at his husband, who still had remnants of powdered sugar on his dress shirt. Why did he ever think this was a bad idea?

* * *

><p>Now I realize that there are no Kingdom Hearts characters in this one shot...well that will change in the next one! There will be loads! :) and they will be toddlers and oh so cute! Anyway, please leave me a review about what you thought of this story! I tried to do all of the research that I could, and if I made any major mistakes, please let me know! And if you could leave a little review about what you thought then that would be awesome! ^-^ Thanks again and Happy Holidays!<p> 


End file.
